Ada Apa dengan Tendou?
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Secuil kisah Tendou Satori dan sang dosen berparas manis-manis gula tebu namun galaknya macam perawan lagi PMS. / for #GuessMonsterDay yang telat pake banget / sedikit terinspirasi sama ficnya Miss Chocoffee / DLDR


**Ada Apa dengan Tendou?**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Survei menyatakan, kualitas mimpi seseorang berbanding terbalik dengan kecepatan mata untuk segera terbuka setelah tidur.

Buktinya ada pada sebuah kamar kos ukuran empat kali lima berpenghuni satu orang, di mana sebongkah tubuh remaja galau berambut merah gonjreng masih mendengkur dengan syahdunya di atas kasur dengan tangan dan kaki berseliweran serta pipi berhias saliva kering―untung nggak sekalian praktek ekskresi ginjal alias ngompol. Sesekali ia ber-"haha hihi" dan nyengir najong; kalau ada yang melihat, ia bisa dicurigai sedang mimpi rate-M. Disinyalir pemuda yang diketahui bernama Tendou Satori itu masih menikmati pelukan dewi-dewi dalam bunga tidurnya, menolak melek meski beberapa kali alarm ponselnya menjerit nelangsa minta dinotis.

"Mwehehehe..." Tendou ngelindur penuh kenistaan dengan mulut _full of_ enzim transparan, "Mau, yaaa... ayolaaaah..." kayaknya bener kalo dia lagi mimpi rate-M. Mungkin karena ritual sebelum tidurnya adalah mengkhatamkan komik _hentai_ di situs manga _online_ atau berburu _fanart_ nganu di _website_ andalannya.

" _Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu~_ "[1]

"Ngggh... iya, deh, iyaaa... gue bangun!" kesal karena mimpi indahnya sudah terusik untuk kesekian kalinya oleh alarm jadoel dari ponselnya, Tendou pun memaksa matanya untuk terbuka biarpun kelopaknya berasa kayak direkatkan pakai lem kayu. Setelah membungkam alarm, matanya tergoda untuk memeriksa notifikasi chatnya.

"Ebuset, sepuluh pesan dari Hanamaki semua..." kewaspadaan dirinya seketika meningkat. Hanamaki Takahiro, kawan sesama semester dua jurusan Sastra Inggris sekaligus _partner in crime_ dirinya dan Matsukawa Issei, rupanya telah membombardir jalur pribadi dari jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit―dan sekarang sudah hampir setengah sembilan.

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Sob, udah bangun, belom? Bentar lagi masuk, loh!_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Kelas pengganti_ Effective Reading

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Buruan! Dosennya udah dateng!_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Eh, Ayam Jabrik, elo masih di kos, ya?_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Jawab, dong!_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Lo belom mati, kan?_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Yam?_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Ayam?_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Tendou?_

 **[Kue Soes Lover]** _Tendou?_

Apaan, nih? _Effective Reading_? Kelas pengganti?

"KUTUKUPRETJAGUNGKONTETKECOAKMEJRETDUKUNSANTETJERUKPENYETGAGAKBANTET, GUE TELAAAAAAAT!" ledakan suara puluhan desibel bervibra beberapa sekon setelah koneksi otak Tendou tersambung sempurna. Pasalnya, ia amnesia temporer kalau hari ini ada kelas pengganti setelah minggu lalu libur dua hari karena ujian masuk universitas tengah diselenggarakan. Setelah mengetik "OTW" sebagai balasan, ia melesat ke kamar mandi, bersih-bersih seadanya (alias pake air doang, tanpa sabun), dan berdandan (baca: pake gel rambut dan _deodorant_ ); finalnya, ia mengeluarkan motor matic kesayangannya dan memacunya hingga ke area tempat parkir kampus, lalu berlari ke lantai tiga. Di kepalanya telah terbayang wajah Sugawara Koushi, dosennya, yang siap menghadang kala ia masuk kelas.

Mendadak pikiran mahasiswa pemalas hinggap di kepalanya: _Toh Pak Sugawara termasuk manusia dengan toleransi tinggi, tinggal bohong dikit langsung percaya_. Pikiran itu membuatnya memperlambat laju larinya menjadi jalan cepat, lalu jalan santai.

Begitulah Tendou Satori, terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

.

.

"Kamu kenapa telat?"

 _Loh?_

"Heh, malah bengong! Saya tanya, kenapa telat?"

 _Kok bukan Pak Sugawara?_

"Heh! Jawab, dong, jangan malah mangap kayak kambing ompong!"

Arwah Tendou seakan ditarik paksa ke raganya oleh bentakan manusia berseragam dosen di hadapannya. "Eh―i-iya... anu, Bu―"

"Gak sopan kamu! Saya ini laki-laki! Enak aja panggil 'Bu'!" figur itu, yang salah diidentifikasi oleh Tendou sebagai betina, kembali meninggikan volume suaranya. Bukan salah Tendou sepenuhnya, sih; manusia dewasa yang berdiri di depannya memiliki wajah bulat manis bak kaum hawa, dipercantik dengan bibir manyun lucu dan surai kelabu mirip Sugawara. Figurnya pun mampu membuat iri para wanita tulen, sekilas mirip Sugawara (lagi). Tapi, sekali lagi, dia _bukan_ Sugawara Koushi.

 _Sejak kapan Pak Sugawara punya kembaran?_

"Ngelamun lagi! Sudah, kamu di luar aja! Hari ini absenmu saya anggap alpa," belum lagi otak Tendou memproses informasi asing itu, sosok itu melontarkan semburan final sebelum menutup pintu kelas, meninggalkan Tendou yang bengong dengan najongnya.

Dua sekon kemudian, kesadaran Tendou mulai bereaksi, "JANGAN, PAAAAK!"

.

.

"Ciyeeee... yang kesengsem sama dosen pengganti," sindir Matsukawa begitu ia dan Hanamaki nyamperin Tendou di bangku kantin.

Tak ada reaksi dari yang disindir. Tendou masih asyik mengaduk-aduk kapucino cincaw pesanannya dengan muka gundah gulana nelangsa tiada berdaya. Matsukawa bertukar pandang dengan Hanamaki, dan hanya dibalas oleh ungkitan bahu sama si rambut merah jambu. Si surai gelombang hitam mendemek-demek lengan atas Tendou. Negatif. Kegalauan Tendou rupanya lebih kuat pengaruhnya.

Matsukawa, sekali lagi, telepati lewat tatapan mata dengan sohibnya. _Wah, kayaknya si Ayam beneran lagi kasmaran, nih_ , begitu pesan batinnya.

 _Serius? Nganu bener, dah, itu Ayam. Dosen pun diembat_ , balas Hanamaki.

 _Betewe nganu itu apaan, sih?_ Matsukawa mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Tau, ah, gelap. Gue, kan, cuma ikut-ikutan..._ Lagi-lagi Hanamaki angkat bahu.

"Oi, Tendou," percobaan untuk menyadarkan Tendou kembali berlanjut, kali ini bahunya digoyang sedikit oleh Matsukawa. Tendou bergeming. Goyang-goyang lagi lebih keras. Tetep jadi patung galau.

"Percuma kalo segitu doang, gak bakal balik rohnya," Hanamaki mencibir, lalu menarik nafas panjang. "HAEEE CEWEEEEEK!" sekon berikutnya, vibra suara Hanamaki membuat gendang telinga Tendou gempa lokal.

" _Cewek? Mana cewek?_ " sesuai perkiraan, kesadaran si siluman ayam kembali secepat bola voli yang di- _spike_ ; padahal Hanamaki tadi cuma memanggil cewek imajiner. Menyadari apa yang terjadi, wajah girang Tendou kusut kembali, "Ah elah, gausah iseng gitu, dong, Makki. Ganggu gue ngelamun aja."

"Elo ngelamunin Pak Semi, kan?" dimaksudkan biar Tendou tertohok, tapi yang ada Matsukawa malah dilempari pandangan "siapa-tuh-kok-gue-baru-denger" oleh yang ditanyai.

"Itu, lho, dosen yang tadi negur kamu di depan kelas gara-gara telat. Karena Pak Sugawara lagi nyelesein S3 di Brisbane, jadi digantiin sama Pak Semi Eita," jelas Hanamaki sembari mengambil tempat menghadap Tendou.

Tendou manggut-manggut sambil ber-"oh oh". Dua semester di sini, baru kali ini ia mendengar nama Semi Eita. Ketemu aja kayaknya belum pernah, padahal satu gedung. "Itu siapanya Pak Sugawara? Kok, muka mereka rada mirip?"

"Nah, gue juga mikir begitu," timpal Hanamaki. "Sayang jutek. Matkul satu setengah jam jadi berasa kaku banget, lebih enak pas diajari Pak Sugawara."

"Padahal mukanya lumayan manis..." gumam Tendou.

Telinga duo meme langsung tegak― _seriusan Tendou bilang Pak Semi itu manis?_

"Jadi... bener elo lagi kasmaran? Sama Pak Semi?" alis Matsukawa naik sebelah.

"Kalo iya, emang kenapa? Kalian mau bilang gue gak normal, gitu? Padahal kalian toh sama aja humunya." Niatnya Tendou kepengen liat duo meme di hadapannya itu kena tusukan lembing tepat di _kokoro_ ―kalo bisa dengan _sound effect_ "Mak-jleb!" Tapi dua makhluk abnormal itu malah nyengir ambigu.

"Gue sama Mattsun, kan, _soulmate_ sejak masih jadi kecebong bersel satu. Jadi wajar, dong, kalo kita menyatukan takdir selagi masih muda. Iya, gak, Beb?" Hanamaki mengerling genit sembari merangkul sang _soulmate_.

"Bener banget itu, Beb!" Matsukawa ikutan lirik mesra.

"Sun dulu, doooong... di pipi akooooh..."

"Mmuuuuach...!"

Kapucino cincaw Tendou mendadak berasa asin. Mungkin karena air mata penuh kejonesan dari yang minum akibat disuguhi PDA yang tak kenal sikon.

"Tapi hebat juga si Tendou, sekalinya naksir orang, yang ditaksir dosen..." Matsukawa belum berhenti nyengir. "Jangan-jangan elu kena karma habis nge- _bully_ adek tingkat bule kemaren, yang naksir Pak Yaku itu loh."

Tendou manyun; enak aja dia dibandingin sama bule galah bermental bocah yang kemarin dia suruh bawain tasnya ke lantai tiga dengan ancaman bakal dilaporin ke Yaku Morisuke, dosen Filsafat, kalau dia habis buang hajat dan gak disiram.

"Ciyeee... Tendou bakat jadi brondong, nih, yeeee..." Hanamaki monyong-monyong kayak ikan lohan. Tendou jadi pengen bikin jidat sohibnya itu jadi nongnong, biar sepaket sama bibirnya.

"Sah-sah aja, kok, ngebrondong ria. Yang jadi masalah, Pak Semi demen tipe cowok kayak kamu, gak?" sindiran Matsukawa menyumbangkan lebih banyak lagi garam murni ke hati rapuh si ayam galau.

"Yang lebih gawat lagi... gimana kalo Pak Semi ternyata udah nikah? Terus ternyata yang dinikahin itu Pak Ushijima Wakatoshi? Berhubung Fakultas Ilmu Budaya sama Fakultas Pertanian gak jauh-jauh amat," spekulasi Hanamaki membuat aura madesu Tendou makin pekat. Mana mungkin dia, mahasiswa nista dengan penampilan bak ayam kesetrum, bersaing dengan seorang dekan?

"Gak mungkin. Pak Ushijima sukanya sama Mas Oikawa, _cleaning service_ di sini. Gue pernah liat beliau disiram air pel waktu deketin Mas Oikawa. Katanya Bang Iwaizumi yang tukang parkir itu, Pak Ushijima emang udah lama pengen Mas Oikawa kerja di Fakultas Pertanian," kata Matsukawa.

"Udah, ah! Gue mau nikmatin kegalauan gue dulu!" Tendou menyeruput minumannya banyak-banyak, berusaha mengurangi kadar garam yang mengendap kayak ingus kering di dasar hatinya. Galau? Jelas aja; gimana bisa seorang mahasiswa buluk kayak dia ngegebet orang yang lebih tua, dosen pula. Ganti status jadi brondong mah gak masalah, tapi masa iya harus sama dosen? Emang, sih, Semi Eita itu mukanya legit kayak gula tebu, tapi apa yang bersangkutan mau nerima dia setelah insiden tadi pagi? Dan gimana kalo perkiraan Hanamaki bener? Gimana kalo Semi udah ada yang meminang?

"Yaudah, gini aja. Minggu depan elu usahain bangun lebih pagi, dandan yang rapi, rambut gak usah dijabrikin, sikat gigi yang bersih, terus pas pelajaran mesti didengerin, banyakin nanya atau nanggepin pertanyaan, pokoknya _image_ lu mesti bagus di mata Pak Semi. Untuk semester ini beliau yang ngajar, kok! Tapi mendingan jangan kebelet nembak, bisa runyam ntar," sebagai kawan yang baik, Hanamaki memberi strategi (yang kayaknya) jitu buat ngegebet dosen. Tak disangka, manusia lawak macem si rambut _pinky_ ini punya ide yang lumayan waras.

"Makasih banyak, Sob! Kalian emang yang paling baik, deh!" Tendou langsung cerah ceria ngalahin api unggun yang sudah menyala.

.

.

Minggu depannya, Tendou merombak penampilannya sesuai saran Hanamaki. Rambut rebah alami, kemeja dan celana disetrika rapi, mulut wangi odol _mint_ , tak lupa parfum aroma coklat yang aduhai. Ia melirik jam dinding kamar kosnya―masih pukul tujuh. Hari ini kelas _Effective Reading_ berjalan di waktu normal, alias jam sepuluh pada hari Rabu. Masih banyak waktu buat terlihat ganteng di depan dosen tersayang. Tendou memperpanjang waktunya di depan cermin lemarinya yang disesaki debu, memeriksa tiap inci penampilannya. Nada suara pun diatur biar lebih cetar membahana...

"Selamat pagi, Pak Semi. Apa kabar? Cuacanya cerah, ya! Kalo dilihat-lihat, Anda manis juga. Boleh minta kontak WA, nggak?"

... biarpun jatohnya malah kayak _playboy_ kampung yang kebelet kawin.

Setelah merasa yakin dirinya cukup ganteng untuk masuk kelas, Tendou mengakhiri sesi latihan-biar-cepet-digebet dan bersiap menuntut ilmu (serta kasih sayang). Kebetulan kelas masih kosong, bekas dipake anak-anak semester empat Sastra Jepang. Homo sapiens peranakan ayam yang biasanya mengambil tempat terpencil di belakang itu kini dengan gercepnya duduk di bangku terdepan―biar makin keliatan pemandangan indah, maksudnya. Ketika satu per satu partner kelasnya memasuki ruangan dan menatap dirinya dengan takjub, pede-meter Tendou menunjukkan peningkatan yang fantastis―padahal sebagian besar dari mereka bertanya dalam hati, _Itu siapa, ya? Kayaknya pernah kenal_...

Setelah menanti dengan hati berdebar, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Semi Eita melangkah dengan anggunnya―di mata Tendou doang, sih, karena kenyataannya sang dosen jalannya macem tentara Korea Utara―sembari mengedarkan pandangan bak sinar X ke seantero kelas.

" _Good morning, Class_!" Semi menyapa―kalau ucapan bernada datar namun intimidatif begitu bisa dibilang "menyapa".

" _Good morning_..."

" _Good morning, Honey_!"

Nah loh, suara siapa, tuh?

Seluruh mata melemparkan tombak tatapan ke satu titik: Tendou Satori. Nun jauh di belakang, Matsukawa dan Hanamaki tepuk jidat.

Cling! Sinar X dari mata Semi seakan menembus lapisan organ dalam Tendou. "Tadi kamu ngomong apa?"

Tidak siap menghadapi tatapan laser sang dosen pujaan hati untuk kedua kalinya, Tendou nelen ludah. "E-eh... anu, maksudnya, ' _Good morning, Sir'_ , hehehehe..." si ayam ketawa grogi, takut dilempar keluar jendela kelas. Nyawa dan _image_ -nya dalam bahaya.

Semi tidak menurunkan intensitas tatapannya. "Kamu... kalau nggak salah yang minggu lalu telat itu, kan? Yang bengong kayak perkutut ompong."

 _Perkutut emang gak punya gigi, kali_ , Tendou mendumel dalam batin. "Ehehe... iya, Pak... tapi sekarang saya enggak bakal telat lagi, kok..."

Tidak betah berlama-lama pakai _laser beam_ di mata, Semi buang muka dan kembali menatap seisi kelas. "Sekarang, keluarkan modul kalian dan buka _Unit_ 5: _Topics of Paragraph_. Kerjakan _excercise_ 1 sampai 5, saya kasih waktu lima menit, lalu kita bahas sama-sama. Kemarin kalian sudah saya suruh baca, jadi pasti paham dengan materi kali ini, bukan?"

Bujubuneng, lima menit ngerjain latian satu sampe lima? _Hardcore_ bener, nih, dosen!

"Pak, waktunya ditambah―"

"Gak perlu!" Semi menyela protes mahasiswanya dengan tidak kalah ngotot. "Soal di situ mudah-mudah, kok. Lima menit menurut saya sudah cukup."

Beberapa mahasiswa menangis dalam batin, yang lainnya merapalkan mantra kutukan buat si dosen gahar.

Mau tidak mau, Tendou merogoh tas hijau tentaranya yang sudah sobek sana-sini karena pernah dipakai kemping waktu Malam Keakraban. Lima belas detik kemudian, Tendou merasakan keanehan dalam isi tasnya.

 _Modul gue mana, ya?_ batinnya panik.

Ingat-ingat selama lima belas detik―jadi total waktu yang dihabiskan Tendou sudah setengah menit dari keseluruhan waktu yang diberikan―dan barulah ia sadar... modul sialan itu masih nangkring cantik di meja belajar kosnya. Kemarin malam ia pakai buat belajar demi kelihatan pintar di depan Semi―salah sendiri pagi tadi kelamaan dandan dan latihan ngomong. Nyawa dan _image_ -nya dalam bahaya (lagi).

"Tendou, di mana modulmu?"

 _Kutubantet!_ Tendou misuh-misuh dalam hati begitu suara beku Semi menegurnya. "A-anu, Pak... saya bisa jelaskan..."

"Kamu gak bawa modul, ya?"

 _Mampusmampusmampus_.

"I-ini gak seperti kelihatannya, kok, Pak... m-modul saya..."

"Modul kamu kenapa?"

"Modul saya... dipinjam anak kelas lain!" Jurus pamungkas Tendou Satori: Ngibul no Jutsu. Bodo amat, yang penting _image_ -nya terselamatkan.

Semi mendengus. "Anak kelas mana?"

"Kelas... D. Iya, kelas D!"

"Ooooh... kelas D. Padahal rasanya kelas mereka nggak pakai modul, deh," gumam Semi.

 _MAMPUSMAMPUSMAMPUS_.

"Kamu mau bohongin saya, ya?" kalau ini dalam film horor, geraman Semi sudah diiringi denting organ yang bikin bulu kuduk berdisko.

Bibir keriting Tendou makin tremor. "A-ampun, Pak..."

"Masih semester dua sudah berani sama dosen. Keluar kamu!"

"Tapi, Pak―"

"KELUAR!"

 _Pak Semi, tolong beli_ kokoro _Tendou yang udah Bapak pecahin, dong_... _kan, pecah berarti membeli_...

.

.

Kalau ada yang lihat makhluk gaib bersurai merah rebah nangis histeris di bangku kantin sambil sesekali mereguk segelas gede kapucino cincaw, tolong jangan baca Ayat Kursi dulu. Itu protagonis kita, kok―ditambah Matsukawa dan Hanamaki yang menatap iba di depannya. Setelah dua insiden perusak _image_ ganteng Tendou, dua sejoli itu diseret ke kantin buat jadi buangan curhat sohib mereka yang _mbrebes mili_ _ **[2]**_ meratapi nasib apes beruntunnya.

"Cup cup... udah gede jangan nangis, yaaa..." Hanamaki menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tendou bak seorang mama nenangin anaknya yang masih TK―biarpun nenanginnya sambil nahan ketawa, sih.

Tendou belum sudi berhenti mewek. "Pulangkan sajaaaaa... aku pada ibukuuuu... atau ayahkuuuu...[3]" malah nyinden lagu jadul dia.

"Elu bego, sih. Bisa-bisanya gak bawa modul, manggil Pak Semi ' _Honey_ ' pula. Seberapa jones, sih, elo?" Matsukawa berujar keji.

"Diem, deh, Mattsun..." Tendou mandek nangisnya, tapi mukanya masih sekusut bokser kotor motif ayam ganteng di kotak cuciannya di kos.

Matsukawa menghela nafas, jengah sendiri melihat kawannya yang sudah tak tertolong lagi galaunya. "Hmmm... elo kayaknya harus baca 'Teknik Menjadi Seme Brondong yang Baik dan Benar', kali aja berguna," muka pemuda kriwil itu mendadak serius.

Mata Tendou yang tadi seperempat melek sekarang seratus persen kebuka. "Serius buku yang kayak gitu ada? Penulisnya siapa? Beli di mana? Berapa tuh, harganya?" saking semangatnya bertanya, saliva bercampur zat-zat berkafein meloloskan diri dari bibir keriting si ayam merah. Muncrat-muncrat, bruh!

Matsukawa angkat bahu. "Mana gue tau. Gue, kan, cuma ngarang bebas."

Sekon berikutnya, sendok pengaduk kapucino cincaw cipokan (dengan amat sangat keras) sama bibir monyong Matsukawa.

"Atau elu minta saran aja sama Lev. Dia udah beberapa kali kena damprat Pak Yaku, kali aja dia bisa bantu," saran Hanamaki.

"Mana mungkin gue minta saran ke adek tingkat maso kayak dia? Lagian dia ngeliat gue aja udah kabur duluan," bibir Tendou makin seronok gara-gara kebanyakan manyun.

"Yaudah, terserah elo. Yang penting sekarang gimana caranya ngembaliin _image_ lo yang udah telanjur rusak," Matsukawa jadi serius beneran.

Ting-tong!

Belum saja Tendou membalas ucapan makhluk meme di depannya, bunyi notifikasi chat memanggil seluruh atensinya. Dari Ohira Reon, komting[4] _Effective Reading_ kelas B―alias kelasnya Tendou.

 **[Reon Ohira]** _Tendou, tadi kamu dicariin Pak Semi. Disuruh ke ruangannya._

"Dari siapa itu?" Hanamaki kumat keponya.

Tendou tidak menjawab, hanya mengirim tatapan madesu ke partnernya sejak semester satu itu. "Makki..." nadanya kembali mewek, "... gue boleh minta tali buat gantung diri, nggak?"

.

.

Untungnya, Tendou gak jadi gantung diri.

Dengan jantannya, ia memutuskan untuk menghadapi marabahaya seorang diri―awalnya memang minta ditemenin sama duo geblek itu, tapi mereka berdua malah dadah-dadah sambil bilang, "Kalo elo mati, udah kita siapin, kok, liang lahatnya!" Kutukupret kuadrat.

Jadi di sinilah Tendou Satori. Duduk di ruang dosen, menghadap sang pujaan hati yang galaknya macem perawan lagi PMS. Berkali-kali Tendou menelan ludah, antara merinding sama nahan nafsu.

"Jadi..." tatapan Semi Eita bak pedang Excalibur milik Raja Arthur yang siap menyunat leher musuh, "... kamu tau kenapa kamu saya panggil?"

 _Karena mau bilang cinta ke saya, ya, Pak?_ Oke, itu bukan jawaban yang tidak mengundang tempelengan dari sang dosen. "Uhhh... karena enggak bawa modul? Karena tadi saya bohongin Bapak?" Tendou berusaha menjawab seinosen mungkin.

"Yah, termasuk itu..." Semi memijat dahinya. Tendou langsung bersimpati; kayaknya nih dosen lagi gak enak badan, makanya uring-uringan mulu. "Tapi itu bisa kita bahas belakangan. Saya cuma mau ngasih kamu ini..." disodorkannya dua lembar kertas tipis panjang dengan _background_ merah dan tulisan emas mentereng.

VOUCHER MAKAN 100.000 DI SELOWRIA, BERLAKU HINGGA 12 JUNI.

"Pak..." _SERIUS PAK SEMI NGAJAK MAKAN SAYA? BERARTI BAPAK NAKSIR SAYA JUGA, DONG!_ "Ini kuponnya buat saya semua?" sekali lagi, harus tetep inosen; biarpun jatuhnya malah terkuras―terlihat kurang cerdas.

"Kamu ini bego atau gimana? Ya kita makan berdua, lah!" Semi kayaknya pengen jedotin kepala si ayam dongo itu ke meja.

Tendou mangap kayak ayam kaget. Kaget karena deduksinya terbukti, sekaligus karena dia enggak yakin kenapa Dewi Fortuna mau notis dia setelah tadi dicuekin abis-abisan. "Pak... ini serius, kan?" _INI SERIUS, KAN? INI SERIUS, KAN? INI SERIUS, KAAAAAN?!_

"Sejak kapan saya enggak serius?" sewotnya Semi kembali terlihat manis-manis gula tebu. "Besok. Jam sembilan. Gak boleh telat. Titik."

"MAKASIH BANYAK, PAK! MAKASIH!" reaksinya Tendou lebih heboh daripada anak TK yang dikasih tiket ke Dupan. Sampai-sampai Semi harus ngebentak dia biar gak berisik―malu, tau, diliatin rekan-rekan sesama dosennya. Begitu Tendou keluar ruangan dengan sopan―tapi begitu di luar langsung selebrasi keliling kampus―Semi membanting punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Sugawara kampret..." gumamnya lelah.

.

.

Omake

"Jadi..." muka Sugawara yang terpampang di layar laptop Semi menampilkan senyum malaikat jatuh, "... ada kabar terbaru selama kamu mengajar?"

"Gak. Gak ada," Semi buang muka, berharap rekannya itu tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya. Ia tidak mau kalau Sugawara, yang sepanjang ingatannya mampu membaca pikirannya lewat raut wajah, mengetahui kegundahan hatinya saat ini.

"Ah, masa' sih? Kalo enggak, kenapa kamu keliatan gelisah gitu? Geli-geli basah," Sugawara ngikik setan lewat Skaipi.

"Berisik, ah, lo! Gue tutup, nih!" ancam Semi.

"Stop-stop-stop! Jangan gitu, dong, Semi! Kalo lagi jatuh cinta, bilang aja sama aku!"

Mak-jleb! "GUE GAK LAGI JATUH CINTA, TOMPEL!"

"Plis lah, Semi. Dari mukamu keliatan banget, tuh!"

Semi mendesah pasrah. Kalo bukan sohib, Semi udah nyewa pembunuh bayaran buat terbang ke Brisbane dan ngebacok Sugawara. "Jadi gini... lo tau anak yang rambutnya kayak jengger ayam itu?"

"Ooooh... si Tendou Satori. Kenapa? Kamu suka sama dia?"

"DENGERIN GUE DULU, OGEB!" Semi bakal kena darah tinggi beneran kalo kayak gini terus. Tapi ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan rahasia di depan seorang Sugawara Koushi. Terpaksa ia buka mulut tentang segala yang ia alami (dan rasakan) mulai dari ketika ia dan mahasiswa bersurai merah seronok itu bertemu muka untuk pertama kalinya, hingga momen saat ia mencuri dengar (atau lebih tepatnya, tak sengaja mendengar) saat Tendou curhat kepada kedua kawannya di kantin. Ya, tidak hanya Matsukawa dan Hanamaki yang menjadi pendengar curhatan sang pemuda kurang kasih sayang. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk berlembut hati pada mahasiswa yang menaruh hati padanya. Mungkin sudah kebiasaan, atau mungkin sekedar topeng untuk menutupi sepercik perasaan aneh di relung dadanya.

"Akui saja, kamu udah jatuh cinta sama Tendou," suara menyindir dari Sugawara seakan menamparnya dari balik dunia monitor.

"Bilang gue jatuh cinta sekali lagi, gue sumpahin pesawat lo kecelakaan pas balik ke sini!" sentak sang dosen PMS.

"Gak udah denial gitu, dong. Kasian Tendou kalo cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalo misalnya dia patah hati terus belok ke yang lain, kan, kamu sendiri yang rugi."

Semi berdecak sebal. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ucapan Sugawara ada benarnya juga. "Kalo gue beneran jatuh cinta, apa yang mesti gue lakuin?"

Sugawara memperlebar senyumannya. "Sini, aku kasih tau kamu."

 **Owari**

* * *

[1] "Jatuh Bangun" by Meggy Z

[2] Istilah dalam bahasa Jawa untuk "banjir air mata" alias nangis

[3] Hati yang Luka by Betharia Sonatha

[4] Komandan tingkat (setara dengan ketua kelas)


End file.
